Naruto: Konoha High
by ICrzy
Summary: AU: This is a tale of the normal teenage issues and drama in high school. Follow the students of Konoha High and see the drama and romance that awaits them. SasSaku, ShikaTem, NaruHin, InoSai, & TenNeji.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**I do not own Naruto! I only own the storyline I am creating! Please review and favorite if you like it!**

Konoha High

Chapter One: The Beginning

Konoha High School was built by Senju Hashirama, the first principal of the newly built school. He had worked and worked to get his school to expand not only as a learning cause but for their clubs and other after school events. After Senju passed away there were others who took the role as principal and none weren't as good as him. There was Hiruzen Sarutobi, who led a great term as principal, and also Minato Namikaze. Those were remarkable figures but never the less the first female principal is currently in charge, Tsunade-sama. She has taken charge and has led the school in greatness, nevertheless this isn't a story about these figures no instead this is a tale of the students struggling with every day issues.

Walking to the building was very loud seventeen year old, Naruto Uzumaki, who is the son of Minato Namikaze. He is a very loud student who is cocky and usually gets into trouble by his attitude.

"Morning!" Naruto shouts.

"Oi, Naruto. Don't be so loud." Said a voice from behind.

Naruto turns and gazed the laziest kid in school, "Ah Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck and yawned, "I am just ready to get this day over with."

Naruto smiles seeing his good friend. Shikamaru may be lazy but is the top score in his class, always. Never misses a single point, he always has perfects for not even trying. Asuma-sensei mentions that Shikamaru has an IQ over 200, which means he is a genius just slacks.

Sakura came running over, "Naruto! Shikamaru! Good morning!" She had a smile.

Naruto smiles, "Sak- Sakura."

Sakura had stopped running to catch her breathe, "I had slept pass my alarm. I was nearly late."

Shikamaru glanced over, "How? We've lived next door since we were little." Shikamaru stated.

Sakura smiles awkwardly, "Well I am a girl."

Shikamaru grins at that statement and left it as that. The lazy boy ran into his larger friend, Choji. They chat as Naruto and Sakura talked to each other as they walked into the school to their classroom.

**-NARUTOHIGH-**

Class A-1 was the classroom, it holds the more advanced students in there. Everyone was surprised on Shikamaru's placement in there but after seeing his continuous perfect scores the others left him alone.

"Morning!" Sakura shouts.

A few students look up as some didn't even listen. Sakura sees her dear friend, Ino, talking to Tenten and Hinata. So she ditches Naruto to go and talk to them. Shiakmaru is already in his seat and complaining, while Choji is snacking on some food. Naruto walked to his desk and glanced to his left, sitting at his desk was mister cold shoulder himself. It was Sasuke Uchiha, the most meanest guy but somehow the girls love him.

"Morning, Sasuke-kun." Sakura and Ino both said.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and it made the girls go nuts. Tenten shakes her head thinking that they are dumb and Hinata just mumbles to herself. Sasuke sighs and picks up his good. It was the Art of War, which kept Sasuke entertained.

From the far end of the room he hears, "You know his parents was just killed."

A girl nods, "Yeah it was some crazy guy."

Sakura who was content in the talk with her friends had heard this, she turned and saw the look in Sasuke's eyes. He was hurt but also angry, instead of giving him a pitiful look she turned away in sadness.

Shikamaru over hears that and sinks his head down, he remembers that. Sasuke and Shikamaru knew each other when they were younger because both of their dads worked as police officers. Actually Sasuke's father, Fugaku Uchiha, and Shikamaru's father, Shikaku Nara, were partners. One day Fugaku and his wife, Mikoto Uchiha, were out enjoying a fancy dinner while Sasuke was at Shikamaru's. Then on their way home they were mugged, and both of them were shot.

Shikamaru sighs, 'He never mentions it. He never talks to me, but what a drag.'

"What are you thinking about Shikamaru?" Choji asked.

Shikamaru gave a simple smile, "Nothing."

Sasuke gazed partly to see Shikamaru, those two use to be so close. Everyone back when they were younger use to call them brothers, they both got the highest scores still Shikamaru beating Sasuke by one point. Sasuke stopped talking to Shikamaru, and distance himself from anything regarding his old life.

Sasuke sighs, "Stupid." He mumbles.

Walking in is their sensei, a man in his mid-twenty's.

"Hello students, I am Kakashi-sensei. I'll be taking over Iruka-sensei for the time being." Kakashi sensei said.

"What happened to Iruka-sensei?" A concerned Naruto asked.

"Didn't you hear?" A kid who looks like a dog asked.

"What Kiba?" Naruto asked.

"He ate some bad sushi and is on bed rest." Kakashi rudely said.

Kiba shakes his head, "That's the PG version." He snickered.

Kakashi shakes his head, "Moving on. I will be giving a pop quiz over the lesson Iruka-sensei had been teaching you, so take your time. You have the whole period." Kakashi said.

**-NARUTOHIGH-**

After a few minutes getting the test, the students hear a pencil quickly move and write. Then a slow Shikamaru walk up to Kakashi's desk, looking stunned. Shikamaru hands it to Kakashi while yawning and walks back to his desk.

"Are- you sure you're done?" Kakashi asked.

Shikamaru nods, "Yeah." He said and fell asleep.

Sasuke turns to a sleeping Shikamaru and smirks, 'He may be lazy but that idiot will never change.'

Sasuke was the second done, like always. Then Hinata and Sakura, followed by Ino and Tenten, then Kiba and Neji. Afterwards the new transfer student Termari finished as well as Lee and Choji. After one and another each student turned in their test, but last was Naruto. He was under pressure, so he quickly got it done.

Sakura leaned against her desk during their lunch break, "Man that pop quiz was so surprising."

Ino nods, "Yeah. I doubt I got a perfect."

Tenten agrees, "I doubt even Iruka-sensei made that quiz."

Hinata nods silently.

Naruto made a grin, "I'm not worried. Believe it!" He cheered.

Sasuke snorted, "As if. You have the lowest grade in this class."

Naruto stood up, "Shut up Sasuke! No one asked for your input!"

Shikamaru, who was eating peacefully with Choji, looked up from his desk. Shikamaru stood up, and Choji glanced up at Shikamaru. Shikamaru walked over with his hands in his pocket and had a bored look on his face.

"Can we go one day without the shouting?" Shikamaru asked.

Sakura turned to see Shikamaru, "Shikamaru."

Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck, "Every day its the same thing. Over and over, you sound like a broken record player."

Naruto glared at Sasuke, "But he started it!" He shouted.

"I don't care!" Shikamaru shouted.

Everyone was shocked. The lazy guy shout, he never raised his voice. Ino looked concerned and took a few steps over to her friend.

"Shikamaru," Ino said.

Shikamaru sighed, "What a drag. I wanted to end the shouting and there I go and get involved. I guess that's what I get for doing something." Shikamaru said mostly to himself.

Choji was now next to him, "Shikamaru. Ar- Are you OK?"

Shikamaru nods, "Yeah."

He walks back to his desk and went back to eating his lunch. Choji walked back over and ate with his best friend, the two had blocked out the fact that the whole classroom was staring at Shikamaru.

Sasuke was also looking at Shikamaru, 'He never changes.'

**-NARUTOHIGH-**

"Hinata, want to join Ino and I to go shopping?" Tenten asked.

Hinata nods, "Su- Sure sounds fun." She said quietly.

Ino smiled, "Great! Wish Sakura could come." Ino said.

The girls were standing outside the school, Sakura sighed and put her hands on her hibs.

"I am sorry but my parents are wanting me home early. I guess they weren't pleased with my last test score." Sakura said.

Stepping over was Shikamaru with his hands behind his head, "An 98% is a good score. I don't see why adults overreact when its below a 100." Shikamaru said.

Tenten grinned, "Easy for you to say. You don't ever get scolded for your grades."

Ino nods, "Yeah. Asuma-sensei has proven that you're a genius."

Shikamaru rolls his eyes, "Whatever."

Naruto, Choji, and Kiba exit the building together and Sasuke follows behind. Naruto and Kiba were talking about going to the mall to play at the arade there. Choji was also invited, mostly because Kiba and Choji were tight but not as tight as Shikamaru and Choji.

Choji had a big smile, "Hey Shikamaru. Wanna join us?" Choji asked.

Shikamaru turns and shakes his head, "I can't."

Naruto pouts, "What reason do you have?"

Shikamaru gazed his eyes on Naruto, "Gotta help around the house."

Kiba moans, "That's lame."

Naruto and Kiba went on this act on how lame Shikamaru was being, but Shikamaru completely ignored it. Choji glanced at Ino and she nodded, the two knew what was going on. Both their fathers, Inoichi Yamanaka and Choza Akimichi, are drinking buddies. Also the fact their dads went to school together and knew each other since they were seventeen.

Choji turns to Naruto and Kiba, "Hey let's just go."

Kiba and Naruto noticed something was up, but ignored it for the sake they wanted to leave. Ino, Tenten, and Hinata left as well. Leaving Sakura, Shikamaru, and Sasuke. The three began to walk.

-NARUTOHIGH-

The three lived in the same direction. Actually Sakura is Shikamaru's neighbor. Sasuke walked a little behind as Sakura engaged in chat with Shikamaru.

"So is everything alright, Shikamaru?" Sakura asked.

Shikamaru raised his eyebrow, "Why wouldn't anything be alright?"

Sakura looked a little confused, "That outburst in class. That is very out of character even for you."

Shikamaru shrugs, "I was just annoyed."

"You know Sakura is right, something is wrong." Sasuke said from behind.

Shikamaru and Sakura both stopped, as did Sasuke. Sakura and Shikamaru turned to Sasuke, and Sasuke stared at the two classmates of his.

"Come on, don't lie." Sasuke said.

Shikamaru smirked, "You've always knew if there was something wrong."

Sakura looked a bit confused, "Wait I am confused?"

"I am surprised you don't remember Sakura, remember back when we were kids Sasuke and I were like best friends." Shikamaru said.

Sakura seemed to have forgotten, "Oh- yeah. That was just- so long ago." She said sadly.

Sasuke nods, "Regardless it doesn't mean that you can go around acting like there is nothing wrong."

Shikamaru smirks again, "If something was wrong you'd think I'd lie about it?"

Sasuke eyes his old friend, "Yes."

Shikamaru began to walk, "No need to worry. Besides, you cut ties with me ages ago. You don't have to worry." He said.

Even though what Shikamaru said was true, Sasuke sorta felt pain from that statement. Sakura glanced at the two and began to walk with Shikamaru, yes she had a huge crush on Sasuke but she was also worried about Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru," Sasuke said quietly and turned right to walk to his place.

Sakura and Shikamaru continued walking until they reached their apartments, they walked up some stairs and Shikamaru stopped at a door while Sakura had to walk to the next door. However Sakura stopped Shikamaru from entering.

"Um- Shikamaru!" She said.

Shikamaru turned, he held onto the door knob with his right hand. He looked at Sakura, her eyes were soft but also full of concern.

"If you need to talk about anything, I am next door." She said with a smile.

Shikamaru managed to smile, "Thanks."

**-NARUTOHIGH-**

The guys ended up hanging out with the girls at the mall, they were sitting in the cafe eating some fast food and drinking their sodas. They were talking about school, home, and complaining about Kakashi-sensei pop quiz.

Naruto took a bit from his fries, "So what is Shikamaru's deal?"

Ino and Choji both tensed up, "What do you mean Naruto?" Ino asked.

"You know what he is talking about, do you?" Tenten asked.

Choji shakes his head, "It's not in our place to tell." He said.

Kiba points his finger at Choji, "So you know something!"

Hinata waves her hands, "Guys lower your voices." She said.

Naruto crosses his arms on his chest, "It can't be bad. Shikamaru has a good life, I mean he does have parents. I mean I lost both mine and I am living with my godfather, and Sasuke lost his folks and lives with his brother. What does Shikamaru have to deal with that is so bad?" He asked.

Ino turns to Choji, "We promised our dads we wouldn't mention it until Shikamaru was ready."

"What do you mean ready?" Hinata asked.

Choji sighs, "Like what Ino said."

Naruto gazed his eyes at the two, "Fine tomorrow I will ask. If you don't tell me."

Ino snapped, "Naruto! Don't." Ino said.

Ino was standing up and now more people were looking at them. Ino was shaking slightly and also about to cry. Choji stood up and held onto his friend's shoulders. Naruto looked at Ino and then to Choji. Kiba leaned back in his chair and seemed to noticed this wasn't because Shikamaru was being a jerk.

"Guys, I think that's enough." Tenten said to Kiba and Naruto.

Naruto nods, "Alright. Sorry."

Ino nods and said, "I- I have to leave."

Choji nods, "I'll walk you home."

With that said the two left.

**Tell me what you think for chapter one! There will be more!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Fight

**I do not own Naruto! I only own the storyline I am creating! Please review and favorite if you like it!**

Konoha High

Chapter Two: The Fight

Shikamaru woke up before his alarm like he usually does. It bothers the young teen that he does that. He wonders why he even sets his alarm in the first place if he is just going to wake up before it. Shikamaru rolls out of bed and puts on his school uniform. He ties his tie and hears a crash from the living room. He opens the door to see his mother had dropped a glass plate, she looked up to see her son. In front of his mother was some boxes.

Shikamaru had a bored look on his face, "So you are seriously doing this?"

Shikamaru's mother looked at her son, "Shikamaru. I- can't be waiting for a phone call to tell me if my husband has been killed or not." His mother said.

Shikamaru finished his tie and said, "So you'll throw your marriage away for fear."

His mother sighs, "You might not understand it now but- I hope you will in the future."

Shikamaru did not reply. Instead his mother knelt down slightly to hug her son.

"I wish I can take you with, but I know you wouldn't want to leave your friends." She said.

Shikamaru held onto his mom, "Yeah."

Shikamaru's mom smiled, "I'll be a couple blocks away. You can visit me anytime." She said and touched his face.

Shikamaru looked at his mother and then she let go of him. She gathered some of the boxes and began to leave with them, he was left alone in the apartment. His father was always out working and now his mother is leaving her dad. Shikamaru grabbed his bag for school and headed out.

"Shikamaru," Sakura said.

Shikamaru turned and saw Sakura, "Sakura."

Shikamaru assumed she saw his mother leaving with boxes and knew she'd be wondering what's up. Shikamaru locked the front door and began to walk, she quickly followed him.

"You alright?" She asked.

"Not really," He said telling the truth.

"Are you moving?" Sakura asked.

Shikamaru shook his head, "No."

"Then why was your mom packing boxs?" Sakura asked.

He heard a gasp after Sakura realized what was really going on at the Nara home.

"Oh Shikamaru," Sakura said.

Shikamaru stopped them and held onto Sakura's hands, by doing this Shikamaru made Sakura blush. Naruto who was walking to school noticed this and looked a bit angry from afar seeing Shikamaru holding hands with Sakura.

"Please, don't tell anyone. My dad told Ino's and Choji's dad while they were drinking, and I know they know but please keep it to yourself." He said.

Sakura smiled, "Of course."

Shikamaru smiled and let go of her hands, "Thanks."

Sakura and Shikamaru continued to walk to school, Naruto was beind and glaring. Sasuke appeared from the crosswalk that they were getting to. Sasuke gazed seeing the three walking over and just kept to himself like always.

Sasuke hears Sakura laugh slightly, "And my mom came back into the kitchen to see my dad covered in the noodles."

Shikamaru chuckled as well, "I don't see how anyone could mess that up."

Sakura laughs, "I know."

Naruto snorted, "Since when are you two close?"

Sakura noticed Naruto, "Morning." She smiled.

Shikamaru nods, "Sup."

"Yeah, morning." Naruto said.

Sakura began to talk to Naruto, which made Naruto feel better. He really likes Sakura but knows she'll never like him since she has a crush on Sasuke. Sasuke nudges Shikamaru, who quickly turned to Sasuke.

"Um- how is your dad?" Sasuke asked.

Shikamaru yawned, "Good."

Sasuke nods, "That's good."

Shikamaru grins, "Very socialiable today aren't you."

Sasuke shoots him a glare and Shikamaru couldn't help but laugh at that. Sasuke then formed a small smirk at the sound of hearing Shikamaru laugh. From behind Sakura noticed the two sorta bonding again like they were kids again, which made her smile. Naruto, who was out of the loop in it was confused.

**-NARUTOHIGH-**

"I'll be passing out the scores from yesterdays pop quiz." Kakashi sensei said.

He begun to pass them out and the students were either pleased of upset by their grades given back. Naruto looked at his score, a 69%. Naruto was angry and then stood up in rage.

"Sensei, I don't think the pop quiz was fair." Naruto said.

All eyes on him, Kakashi was by Choji's desk handing him his score. Shikamaru had his head on his desk, not even looking at his score.

"Naruto, right? Listen my reason for giving the quiz was to see if students are paying attention to Iruka-sensei. He is a great teacher but some students need a push than a laid back teacher. That is why I gave you the quiz. You're results are a proven fact that you do not understand the lesson or didn't care to learn it." Kakashi said.

"But- how are able to get prepared if you throw random tests at us!" Naruto shouted.

Kakashi sighed, "Then study the material. It isn't hard to put at least an hour of studying into your normal schedule." Kakashi said.

Shikamaru had lifted his head up and yawned, Kakashi looked down at the young genius. Kakashi picked up his score and showed the class.

"He had the test for a couple of seconds and yet he got a perfect, I underestimated Shikamaru." Kakashi said.

Shikamaru sorta felt nervous by the teacher showing off his grade in front of the class, the whole class knew how smart he was and he knew that the students felt like it was Shikamaru is just rubbing it in. Kakashi returned the paper to Shikamaru.

"You can learn a lot from him, if you need the help I'll assign him as a tutor." Kakashi said.

Shikamaru hid under his arms and avoided to look at the class. He felt a nudge and glanced to see Temari, she had a small smile.

"Don't feel ashamed of it." She said with a big smile.

Shikamaru nods, "Yea- Yeah." He said.

Temari shows him her grade, "A 99%. I was close to beat you, pretty boy." She teased.

"Oh really," Shikamaru said.

Temari laughed, "Maybe someday."

Sakura got her score and looked at it, a 98% again. She sighed and then felt Ino poking her. Ino had a 90%, it was low for Ino. She usually has a 95% or slightly higher, Ino formed a comfort smile to her friend.

"Maybe next time." Ino said.

Sakura nods, "Yeah."

Sasuke looked at his score, a 99%. Always one point off Shikamaru, just like they were kids again. Sasuke turned to see Shikamaru talking to that new girl, Temari. The two seemed to be hitting it off. He was smiling and laughing.

Kakashi returns to his desk, "No make up tests. I do not believe in that, if you fail you will learn from your errors and correct it. I will however warn you there will be only one make up test this year, which is this Friday. If you do better on this one than your first test you'll get an extra five points, though if you get lower you will keep that grade for the test. You've been warned class, so I'll give you the rest of the class to study." He said.

**-NARUTOHIGH-**

Naruto turned and saw Shikamaru sleeping in class, instead of studying like the others. He had it, sure Shikamaru is his friend but Shikamaru was getting on her nerves. Naruto stands up and walks over to the desk of the lazy kid. Temari glanced up to see Naruto above Shikamaru. Naruto kicked Shikamaru out of his chair, which got everyone's attention and lucky for Naruto that Kakashi-sensei wasn't in the room.

Shikamaru rubbed his head, "What the hell Naruto?" He asked.

Naruto had a glare, "I am sick and tired of it! You sleeping through everything and manage to pass everything! It pisses me off!" Naruto shouted.

Shikamaru gazed a bored look at Naruto, "So then study." He said.

Naruto grabbed a hand full of Shikamaru's button down shirt, "I am sick and tired of you!"

Shikamaru just ignored that comment, "Whatever."

Sakura stands up, "Naruto! Please don't fight!"

Naruto turns from Sakura to Shikamaru, "What was up with you holding hands with Sakura this morning?"

Shikamaru looked confused and Sakura blushed, "Huh?" Shikamaru asked sounding bored.

Naruto hit Shikamaru in the face, Choji rose up and so did Ino. Ino ran over to Shikamaru and knelt down as Choji stood in front of Shikamaru.

"Naruto, stop!" Ino shouted.

"Why because he is dealing with something? What the hell is so bad that you can't tell your friends?" Naruto asked.

Shikamaru touched his face where Naruto had punched him, Shikamaru reached for his desk and pulled himself up. Shikamaru nearly stumbled as he stood and saw the whole class looking at him. His stomach was in a knot. However he kept his eyes on Naruto.

"Well mister lazy ass?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, stop." Choji said.

Naruto glares at Shikamaru, "What could honestly be so damn bad? Did your parents ever die? No, so what the hell is wrong with you?" Naruto asked.

A small smirk appeared on Shikamaru's face, "No. But you always pull that card on everyone. No one's troubles can be worst because your parents are dead, but you never met them. You were just a baby." He said.

Naruto went to punch again, and Shikamaru caught it. He still looked bored as Naruto was still pissed as he can be. Sasuke was now standing, Sakura saw a bit of concern in Sasuke's eyes.

"My mom is leaving my dad, yeah its nothing too dramatic but its hard when you've lived with them your whole life." Shikamaru said.

Shikamaru pushed Naruto back, and Naruto seemed a bit stunned. Shikamaru glanced at Naruto and then he reached for his bag and walked to the door, and then just left the room. Naruto felt like a jerk and then felt Ino and Choji glare at him.

"Not cool," A voice said.

Sasuke turns to the class, "How about everyone just shut up. Being hard on Naruto will only make things worst." Sasuke said and took his seat.

Naruto seemed a bit shocked that Sasuke sorta stood up for him, Sakura formed a small smile and returned to her desk. Though in her mind she was concerned over Shikamaru. Temari turned to the door where she had watched Shikamaru leave, she felt bad and wished she ran after him.

**-NARUTOHIGH-**

"Lee make sure you study harder on the next test!" Shouted Asuma.

Asuma held a cigarette in his hand after his last student left to go off to P.E.

"Shouldn't you be outside to smoke that?" A voice from behind asked.

Asuma turned to see Shikamaru, "Ah Shikamaru- I was just holding it. By the way shouldn't you be in class?"

Shikamaru shrugged, "Yeah."

Asuma noticed a slight bruise forming on Shikamaru's face, "What happened?"

Shikamaru looked at Asuma, Asuma has been legally his guardian since his dad known him. So Asuma gets overprotective of Shikamaru since his father is always working.

Shikamaru smirks, "Nothing."

"A fight happened, didn't it?" Asuma asked.

Shikamaru looks at Asuma, "Quit worrying over nothing."

Asuma nods, "Fine but why aren't you in class?"

"Its boring there, besides we are only studying." Shikamaru said.

"Well shouldn't you be studying then?" Asuma asked.

Shikamaru nods, "Yeah but I thought we play some shoji." Shikamaru said.

Asuma smiles, "I can never pass a chance to finally beat you."

**-NARUTOHIGH-**

When Kakashi came back, he didn't question where Shikamaru went. It was likely that he knew where the student ended up, also Kakashi didn't mention anything about the fact Naruto's fists were bruising slightly. Naruto walked over to Ino and Choji during the lunch break.

"What Naruto?" Choji asked.

Ino crossed her arms on her chest, "You've already caused enough damage for today."

Choji glanced at her, "Ino."

Sasuke walked behind Naruto, "Cut him a break. No one knew what was going on."

Ino sorta blushed, "Uh- um alright Sasuke."

Naruto sorta glared at Sasuke, "What do you want Sasuke?"

"The same as you do, check on Shikamaru." Sasuke said.

"Why do you care?" Naruto asked.

"He'll probably be with Asuma-sensei," Choji said.

Naruto turned to Sasuke, "Fine come but I don't know why."

Sasuke followed Naruto out of the classroom and they began to walk down the hallway. Naruto gazed over at Sasuke and then got his attention.

"So why do you care about Shikamaru?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke glanced at Naruto, "Our dads knew each other and we use to be pretty tight. Though after my folks were killed I kinda pulled myself away from that part of my life." Sasuke admitted.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke shrugged, "I don't know. I was being selfish."

Naruto nods, "Can't disagree with you."

The two walk to Class B-2, which is the classroom of Asuma-sensei. They hear sounds coming from the room and look in to see Shikamaru and Asuma sitting in some of the desks playing shoji. Asuma was smoking in secret, he knew Shikamaru would never rat him out.

"Damn, beat me again." Asuma said.

Shikamaru grinned, "Always do."

Asuma saw Naruto and Sasuke and quickly put out the cigarette. Shikamaru noticed Asuma's actions and turned to see the guys. Shikamaru stood slowly and watched them walk over. Asuma, once the cigarette was out, walked over to them.

"Greetings Naruto and Sasuke, what brings you here?" Asuma asked.

"Actually, Asuma-sensei we were wondering if Shikamaru was alright?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, he is fine. Why did something happen?" Asuma asked.

"I- um," Naruto started.

"Shikamaru got bored and left, we assumed something was wrong." Sasuke said.

Asuma smiled, "That sounds like Shikamaru. How about you boys return to class, I have to get ready for my next round of students." Asuma said.

Shikamaru smirked, "And by that you mean to have another smoke." Shikamaru said.

Sasuke gazed at Shikamaru and then to Naruto, Naruto turned to Sasuke and then the three left Asuma's classroom. At first it was silent, no one knew how to begin from this awkward silence. Shikamaru walked by himself with his hands in his pockets. Naruto and Sasuke walked next to each other and also remained in silent.

Shikamaru exhaled, "I don't blame you for your outburst in class." Shikamaru said.

"But I am sorry, Shikamaru." Naruto said.

Shikamaru turned, "Why?"

"I hit you, and almost twice." Naruto said.

Shikamaru shrugs, "Its what my face gets for being in the way." He slightly chuckled.

"Quit joking about it, Shikamaru." Sasuke said.

Shikamaru turned to Sasuke, "Didn't think you'd come visit me. Let alone go with Naruto."

Sasuke sighs, "Some things are more important than personal selfishness."

Shikamaru smirks, "Don't feel bad. I was never angry at you then." He said.

Naruto looks at Shikamaru, "Are we cool?"

Shikamaru nods, "Yeah. I don't hate people, I just don't." Shikamaru said.

Sasuke and Naruto glanced at each other, "We should get back to class."

**-NARUTOHIGH-**

"So since when are Naruto and Sasuke friends?" Tenten asked Ino.

In the classroom Sasuke and Naruto sat by Shikamaru and Choji, they were talking and just laughing well besides Sasuke.

Ino shrugs, "I don't know but hey its better seeing Sasuke with people."

Hinata nods slightly, "It would be nice with them being friends so there won't be any fights."

Tenten nods in agreement, "True but how can we be certain this will last long."

Sakura shrugs, "We can't but who knows maybe they all have changed."

Sakura turned over to see the guys laughing, and she even noticed that Sasuke smirked and partly laugh. Sakura smiled and turned back to her friends and exchanged words with them.

**Tell me what you think for chapter one! There will be more!**


	3. Chapter 3: Career Day

**I do not own Naruto! I only own the storyline I am creating! Please review and favorite if you like it!**

Konoha High

Chapter Three: Career Day

"Oh man what a drag." Shikamaru said as they walked to their class.

Sasuke raised his eye brow, "What?"

Shikamaru sighed, "It's career day."

Sakura looked a bit confused, "And your point is?"

Shikamaru moans, "My old man is going to come and talk boring stories about being a police officer like every year."

Sakura smiled, "He means well."

Shikamaru nods, "I guess."

Sasuke smirks, "Better your dad's cop stories than your brother's pilot tales."

Sakura smiles, "Oh yeah. I remember Itachi coming here last year."

Sasuke nods, "Yeah."

The three entered the classroom, the room had some students in as others were coming into the classroom as well. Choji had ran over to Shikamaru looking a bit concerned.

"Uh- Choji, what is it?" Shikamaru asked.

"I saw- I saw your mom with another man." Choji confessed.

Sakura gasped and Sasuke glacned at Shikamaru. Shikamaru had a bored look to cover up whatever he was actually feeling, and he shrugged as he put his bag on his desk.

"I didn't marry her, so why should I care." Shikamaru said.

"Shikamaru," Choji said.

Shikamaru smiled, "I am fine Choji."

Ino wanders over to Sakura and began talking to her best friend, they were talking about career day. How embarrassed they'll be when their dad's come up and show off their career.

Naruto sits at his desk, "My god father is coming. He is an author." Naruto said.

Kiba glanced at Naruto, "Doesn't he write porn?"

Naruto sighed, "Yeah."

The guys laughed and then the bell rang getting the students attention.

**-NARUTOHIGH-**

Kakashi sensei cleared his throat, "Thank you Mr. Akimichi for that. Now does anyone have any questions about Choji's father's career?"

No hands raised up. Choji smiled at his father and his father smiled back. Kakashi nods and walks over to Shikamaru's dad.

"Alright students this is Shikamaru's father, now Mr. Nara please tell us your career." Kakashi said.

Shikaku nods, "Well as you can tell from the uniform I am a police officer. I've been an officer for almost sixteen years, I went to  
the police academy right after I finished school." Shikaku said.

Shikamaru had his hand on his face as he leaned on his desk looking bored. The class listened deeply to what Shikaku had to say, he  
told tales of patrol rides and robberies.

"I had fired a my firearm before, it was actually scary at first but now its second nature to me." Shikaku said.

Shikamaru moans, "Quit stalling already." He said.

The class turned to the lazy kid in class, he looked so bored and annoyed. Some students snickered at Shikamaru's response to his own father's career.

"Very well, Shikamaru. What I am saying is if you choose to become a police officer you must-." Shikaku was cut off.

"All units on duty this is a 246 near Main and 5th street. Code Purple." The radio said.

The class got silent and then Shikaku cleared his throat, "Looks like I have to go. Hope you have a nice day."

Shikaku left the classroom, Shikamaru sat there knowing all of the codes the officers use. Some of the classmates turned to Shikamaru,  
with his usual bored expression but his eyes looked down.

Termari nudged Shikamaru, "What's a 246?" She asked quietly.

He turned to her, "Shooting at inhabited dwelling." Shikamaru said as if he read it from a book.

Termari looked worried, "Oh."

Shikamaru nods, "But hey- my dad knows what he is doing."

"Next is Jiraiya, Naruto's god father." Kakashi said.

Kakashi was trying to ease away from the tension from Shikaku's leave and gain the students attention again after all of that.

Jiraiya smiled, "Hello young people. I am Jiraiya, the one and only. I am an author and have published about ten books in my career so far. Instead of me explaining it why not go to questions?"

A raise went up, "I have a question." It was Kiba.

"Why yes, boy." Jiraiya said.

"Don't you write about porn?" Kiba asked.

Jiraiya smiled, "Porn is not something you should be reading."

"Nor you writing." Kiba added.

The class laughed, even Shikamaru and Sasuke smirked. Naruto sighed and tried to hide his face without someone making fun of Naruto but instead they were laughing at how Kiba kept calling out Jiraiya.

"Next is Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother." Kakashi interrupted the class's laughter.

"Greetings, I am Itachi Uchiha and I actually went to this school back when I was your age." Itachi smiled.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, 'God he is such a ham.' He thought.

"I bet a lot of you are uncertain on what you want to be when you grow up. That was me at your ages, I was unsure. There were millions of options to go by. A doctor like Mr. Haruno here, or Landscaper like Mr. Yamanaka here. I had thought about it over and over, even thought about doing what my father did and be a police officer, but it wasn't me." Itachi said.

Itachi forms a slight smile on his face. The girls thought Itachi was dreamy, which made the guys in the class roll their eyes in rage. Sasuke glanced back at Shikamaru, he had a small smirk and Sasuke shakes his head.

"Instead I decided to be a pilot. It may sound lame, but it is quite fun. I travel the area or even the world, something full of adventure." Itachi said.

Kakashi nods, "Alright students any questions?"

All of a sudden all the girls raised their hands up high, much to shock the rest of the class and also the adults remaining. Itachi raised and eye brow but had his sweet smile still on his face.

"Alright, um you." Itachi points to Tenten.

"What's your favorite part about being a pilot?" Tenten asked.

"I guess the adventure." Itachi said.

He pointed to Ino, "What's the farthest you've flew?"

Itachi thought about it, "Maybe America." He said.

Itachi points to Sakura, "Is it hard to pilot an airplane?"

Itachi grins, "It all depends on the person behind the controls."

**-NEXTGEN-**

Shikamaru and his friends walked outside the school, the day was over. Shikamaru sighed seeing some of the students leaving with their parents but his dad was held up with work.

"Shikamaru," Asuma said from behind.

Shikamaru turned, "Asuma-sensei."

Asuma smiled, "Your father told me to take you home tonight. I'll be watching over you for the night."

Shikamaru stood outside the school and nods, "Yeah- I know where you live Asuma. I can pack an overnight bag and meet you there." Shikamaru said.

"You sure?" Asuma asked.

Shikamaru noticed Asuma lighting his cigarette, "Yeah I am certain."

Asuma nods, "Alright I'll see you then." He said with a smile.

Shikamaru watched Asuma head to his car and noticed Kurenai in his car, Shikamaru smirks and looks away.

Sakura walked out with her father, "Shikamaru- hey where is your dad?"

"Stuck at the office, I am crashing at Asuma's tonight." Shikamaru said.

"Really?" Choji asked standing next to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru nods, "Hey its cool. I mean I've crashed at Asuma's before." Shikamaru said.

Ino nods, "That is true. He is your god father." Ino said with a smile.

"Whose Shikamaru's god father?" Naruto asked coming out.

"Asuma-sensei," Sakura said.

"What-!" Naruto shouted.

Shikamaru covers his ears, "Man can you not shout."

Slowly some of the students left with their parents and Shikamaru walked in the direction of his apartment, alone. Shikamaru didn't mind it, though he did mind the longer walk to Asuma's place.

"Shikamaru?" A voice from behind.

Shikamaru turned to see the Uchiha brothers, "Itachi?"

Itachi smiled, "My you've grown. You look just like Shikaku."

Shikamaru smirked, "Yeah."

"Are you alright? Need a ride home?" Itachi asked.

Shikamaru shakes his head, "Nah. I am just packing an over night bag them going to Asuma's."

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"You know my old man is stuck in work. Like always." Shikamaru said.

Itachi nods, "How about I drive you to Asuma's. I don't want you to get hurt." Itachi said.

Shikamaru smiles, "Its no big deal. Really."

Itachi smiles, "No. I want to, besides your father has been there for my brother and I after our parents died."

Shikamaru nods, "Alright just meet me at my apartment. Its the same place." Shikamaru said.

"Alright, Sasuke why not walk with Shikamaru. I'll meet you there." Itachi said.

**-NEXTGEN-**

Sasuke walked up the stairs to the apartment, he saw the Haruno apartment next door where its been since he was young. Shikamaru glanced at Sasuke as he unlocked the door.

"Nothing really changed here." Sasuke said.

Shikamaru smirked, "Besides some new neighbors."

Shikamaru opened the apartment door and turned on the lights. Sasuke noticed the apartment barely changed since he was a kid, he wasn't surprised. He knew that the Nara's were quite lazy even though Shikaku was an officer.

Sasuke glanced around, "It has not changed much."

Shikamaru in his bedroom called out, "Nope."

Shikamaru came out of his bedroom with his over night bag, it looked like he does this a lot. Like this is second nature to him which made Sasuke feel bad for his fri- his friend.

"You know- you can crash at my place, if you need to." Sasuke offered.

Shikamaru smiled as he put his toothbrush in his bag, "That's nice of you- but its fine."

They hear a car horn and knew it was Itachi, "We better go." Sasuke said.

Shikamaru nods.

**-NEXTGEN-**

Shikamaru had called Asuma telling him that Itachi was taking him to Asuma's house. Sasuke sat in the back seat and watched at his brother and friend caught up over the years Sasuke pulled back.

"So still lazy like always?" Itachi asked.

"Of course." Shikamaru said.

Itachi laughed, "It wouldn't be the same if you weren't."

Shikamaru smiles, "Yeah."

"I heard about your mom and dad, sorry about that." Itachi said.

Sasuke wasn't sure how Shikamaru would take that, instead he noticed Shikamaru shrug.

"Nah its alright, its a drag that she is bailing on their marriage but hey its not my wife." Shikamaru said so calmly.

Itachi nods, "Well when you start to feel like it- I wouldn't mind listening to you if you need someone to listen."

Shikamaru nods, "Okay but my whole class has basically said the samething."

Sasuke smirked at that comment, it was true. The whole class was concerned over him, there was even signs of Kakashi concern too. Sasuke assumed that Asuma told Shikamaru's issue to the other teachers so they knew what was up.

"Had no idea Asuma lived this far out." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, and thanks for saving me the long walk." Shikamaru said.

Itachi smiled, "Knew you'd want me to drive you."

Itachi pulled up to a white house with a small gate, Shikamaru exits the car and thanks them for the ride. Itachi waited for Shikamaru to go inside the house before leaving, during that time Sasuke switched to the front seat. Itachi then switched to drive and took off from the neighorhood to go home.

"Sasuke," Itachi said.

"Hm," Sasuke looked up.

"I am glad you're friends with Shikamaru again." Itachi said.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi smiled, "Because he helped you through tough times like you'll help him out."

**Tell me what you think for chapter one! There will be more!**


	4. Chapter 4: Group Project

**I do not own Naruto! I only own the storyline I am creating! Please review and favorite if you like it! P.S. Kagami Sarutobi is my OC!**

Konoha High

Chapter Four: Group Project

Sasuke arrived at the usual meet up where he'd walk with Sakura and Shikamaru, but he wasn't sure if he should walk with Sakura. He doesn't usually talk to her and he really didn't know her well enough.

"Oh morning Sasuke." Sakura said.

Sasuke turned seeing the pink haired girl, "Uh- morning." Sasuke replied.

The two crossed the cross walk and she smiled, "I am so excited for the summer break. What about you?"

Sasuke shrugs, "I guess."

Sakura glanced at Sasuke, "Listen I know you must think I am annoying and a fan girl- but I actually want to thank you for stopping the conflicts with Naruto in class. I am happy you and him are finally getting along."

Sasuke looked at her, "Um- alright."

Sakura pulled his arm, "Come we can't be late."

Sasuke slightly blushed, 'What is going on? Why am I suddenly so nervous around her? I never liked her before.' He thought.

Sasuke and Sakura reached the school to see Ino talking to Hinata, Ino turned seeing Sakura pulling Sasuke. A sorta jealous rode through Ino's mind as Hinata tried to calm her down. Sakura didn't seem to have noticed them cause she pulled Sasuke onward.

"Oi! Haruno, you can let go." Sasuke said.

Realizing it she let go, "Oh sorry Sasuke."

Sasuke formed a small smile, "Hey its cool."

Sakura smiled, "Good." She said.

The two walked into the classroom to see Choji and Kiba chatting. In the front of the room they see Kakashi sensei beginning to write on the chalkboard. Naruto walked in right after them.

"Morning Sakura." Naruto smiled.

Sakura smiled, "Morning Naruto." She said.

The two began to chat and Sasuke took his seat. He groans to himself and puts his stuff on his desk as he sat down. Suddenly he saw Choji walking over, Sasuke rolls his eyes to himself and let Choji begin to talk.

"Morning Sasuke." Choji said.

Sasuke nods, "Morning."

Choji pulled up a chair, "Yesterday was something huh."

Sasuke nods, "Yeah mostly when Shikaku had to leave."

Choji nods, "Yeah did you see it on the news?"

Sasuke shook his head, "Nah what happened?"

"Some gang member fired his shot gun at a fee market. There were few wounded including police officers, though the media has not relased any names." Choji said.

Sasuke nods, "To protect their safety."

Choji nods, "I only hope it isn't Shikamaru's dad."

Sasuke formed a small smirk, "Ah his dad is fine. Lazy but fine."

Choji nods, "Yeah you're right."

Walking in was Shikamaru, behind him was Asuma. The two had talked the whole way into the school, Shikamaru was rubbing his eyes and yawning. The lazy genius stretched and wandered to his desk in the back of the class.

Sasuke and Choji exchanged looks and moved over to Shikamaru's desk, "Morning." Choji said.

Shikamaru nods to let them know he is listening, though he had his head on his desk. He looked more tired than usual which was weird.

"Is everything alright?" Sasuke asked.

Shikamaru rubbed his right eye, "Ye- Yeah just woke up early since Asuma lives farther."

Choji grinned, "You'll be sleeping in class won't you?"

Shikamaru grinned, "Maybe."

Suddenly Shikamaru turned seeing Temari walk in, she noticed him and smiled at him. A small smile came from the lazy kid's face, even his two friends noticed his smile. Sasuke nudged Shikamaru bringing him back to reality.

"Dude, do you like her?" Sasuke asked.

Shikamaru shrugged, "I don't know."

Choji smiled, "Shikamaru in love. That's cute."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "Knock it off."

**-NEXTGEN-**

Kakashi stood in front of the class and pointed the the chalk board. On it said, 'GROUP PROJECT'. Kakashi cleared his throat before he continued.

"This week you'll be partnered with another classmate to work on a project. This project will be a research paper over your topic of choice, but it must be approved by me before you write your paper. Both partners must work together to get a good grade and also no copying information word my word. If caught you'll fail." Kakashi said.

Naruto grinned, 'Good a partner project. I'll pick Sakura-chan!' Naruto thought.

"I'll choose the partners of course." Kakashi said with a smile.

"Damn it." Naruto said.

Kakashi held a piece of paper in his hands, "Naruto will work with Hinata. Kiba will work with Tenten. Choji will work with Ino. Temari will work with Shikamaru. Lastly Sakura will work with Sasuke." Kakashi listed.

The class was in shock by the choice and from Ino's expression she wasn't happy that Sakura was stuck with Sasuke, she wanted to be with Sasuke. Shikamaru glanced at Temari, she had a smile on her face as he formed a small smile.

"Looks like we're partners, pretty boy." Temari said.

Shikamaru nods, "Looks that way."

Hinata noticed Naruto walk over with a small smile, "Looks like we're partners Hinata-chan." He said.

Hinata blushed, "Ye- Yeah Naruto-kun."

Kiba sat next to Tenten, "This will a piece of cake with you as my partner."

Tenten slightly glared, "I am not doing all the work."

Choji smiled at Ino, "Oh Ino be at least happy you aren't stuck with someone you hate."

Ino sighed, "I guess."

Sakura turned to Sasuke, "Looks like we'll be working together." Sakura said blushing.

"Yeah," Sasuke said.

**-NEXTGEN-**

In the library Sasuke and Sakura began looking on the computer for an idea for the project, they were looking for anything but couldn't figure anything out. Sasuke glanced seeing Shikamaru and Temari already outlining their paper.

"What you alright have a topic?" Sasuke asked.

Temari smirked, "As a matter of fact we do."

Sakura turned from the computer screen, "Really Temari. What are you two doing?" Sakura asked.

Shikamaru glanced at Temari, "They aren't going to copy us."

"Fine, we are doing it on discrimination in Japan." Temari said.

Sasuke nods, "Good idea."

Sakura smiles, "Good luck with that."

Shikamaru rubs his head, "Yeah you too."

Sasuke pulled out a book from the bookshelf and noticed someone from class A-2, this student was related to a sensei at the school and was very smart. Sasuke walked over and poked the girl standing by the shelf full of books.

"Uh- hi." She was startled.

"Sorry, Kagami." Sasuke said.

Kagami had light brown hair, it was long. Her eyes were green eye but wore small framed glasses over them. Her appearance looked similiar to Asuma, because she was his niece.

"It's fine, what is it?" Kagami asked.

"Sakura and I are having issues finding a topic for our research paper." Sasuke said.

Kagami smirked, "The great Uchiha needing a Sarutobi help. Okay, I can give you two an idea or two." Kagami said.

Sasuke had an actual smile, "Thank you Kagami."

Sasuke returns with Kagami, Sakura seemed shocked that Sasuke knew a girl from another class. Sakura barely knows anyone from the other classes, she knows maybe one or two kids but she wouldn't take Sasuke as the social type.

"Uh Sakura this is Kagami Sarutobi, Asuma sensei's niece." Sasuke said.

"Nice to meet you." Kagami said.

"You are related to Asuma sensei?" Sakura asked.

Kagami nods, "Yeah some people don't believe he is an uncle."

Kagami leaned over to the computer screen and began to type on the keyboard. Sakura nudged Sasuke and he turned to her, he saw her eye brow rise in confusion.

"What is she doing?" She asked silently.

"Helping." Sasuke said.

Kagami finished typing, "Here. Do your research paper on the crimes in the area." Kagami said pulling up a news article.

"Wow, thanks." Sakura said.

Sasuke had a smile, "Really thanks Kagami." Sasuke said.

Kagami poked Sasuke's chest, "Now you can say we are even." She winked.

Kagami waved and left to go back to her work in the libaray, Sasuke turned to see Sakura giving him a weird look. He printed off the paper that Kagami had for the article and grabbed Sakura's arm. They were leaving the libaray to show Kakashi-sensei their idea.

**-NEXTGEN-**

"Crimes, hm. Alright, good luck you two." Kakashi said with a smile.

"Thank you sensei," Both students said and took their leave.

Sasuke felt Sakura nudge him, "How do you know Kagami?"

"I did her a favor back in junior high." Sasuke said.

"Really?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, no big deal." Sasuke shrugs.

"What was the favor?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke stopped by the windows in the hallway, Sakura turned to face him. He stared at her green eyes and tried not to blush.

"Well she was being harassed by a student, named Rock Lee." Sasuke said.

Sakura sighed, "Yeah he use to harass me." Sakura said.

Sasuke looks at her, "Well Lee thought since she was single she'd date him. So Kagami lied telling Lee she had a boyfriend and it was me. So for our junior high days we pretended to date each other, until we faked a dramatic break up. I am surprised you don't remember."

Sakura nods, "I remember about it just not the girl's name. Wow that was nice of you Sasuke." She said.

Sasuke rolls his eyes, "Its no big deal like I said." Sasuke said.

Sakura smiled, "Fine mister cool." She said.

Sasuke turned and suddenly blushed, "Wh- Whatever."

Sakura giggled to herself, "Come on let's get to work."

**-NEXTGEN-**

Since Shikamaru was still crashing at Asuma's house, both Sakura and Sasuke walked home together until he went one way and Sakura walked the rest alone. However as they walked they talked about how they'll plan working on their research paper.

"You can come over and work on it." Sakura said.

"I- don't know." Sasuke said.

Sakura crossed her arms on her chest, "Sasuke we are partners. We need to work together."

Sasuke nods, "True."

Sakura turns, "We could go over to your house?"

Sasuke glanced at her, "Um."

Sakura smirked, "For being the popular boy you sure are nervous. Hey, I get it. You are nervous about letting a girl come to your house or go to a girl's house, but we're friends. Right, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke nods, "Yeah we are." Sasuke smiles.

Sakura nods, "How about tomorrow after school we work on our paper at my place."

"Alright, um this is my stop Sakura." Sasuke said.

"Later, Sasuke." Sakura waved.

"Bye Sakura." Sasuke waved and went on his way.

**Tell me what you think of the chapter! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Romance Is Hard

**I do not own Naruto! I only own the storyline I am creating! Please review and favorite if you like it!**

Konoha High

Chapter Five: Romance Is Hard

Sakura saw Shikamaru get out of Asuma's car. The boy yawned and stretched as he closed the car door, Asuma shakes his head slightly and waits for his god son.

"I don't know how you are tired. You went to bed before me." Asuma said.

Shikamaru glanced at Asuma, "Well I was up most of the night because of your damn neighbors."

Asuma eyed Shikamaru, "Shikamaru."

"Right, I am sorry for swearing." Shikamaru said.

Asuma noticed Sakura and smiled, "Morning Sakura."

"Uh morning Asuma sensei." Sakura smiled.

Shikamaru turned to Sakura, "Morning."

Asuma left the two to go to his classroom, Shikamaru and Sakura walked into the school and down the hallways.

"So how is your paper going?" Sakura asked.

"Nearly done." Shikamaru said.

Sakura made a face, "Don't need to brag."

Shikamaru laughed, "I am not. How about your paper?" Shikamaru asked.

"It's getting there." Sakura said.

Shikamaru's eyes slightly widen, "You know its due in two days."

Sakura sighs, "I know. It's just- Sasuke is so hard to understand."

Shikamaru raised an eye brow, "How? I mean I've known him since I was six." Shikamaru said.

Sakura quickly turns her head to Shikamaru, "Then could- you help me?"

"Eh-?" Shikamaru looked stunned.

"Please?" Sakura asked.

Sakura was close to Shikamaru, which caused him to blush and then Sakura did realizing how close she was to her friend. She took a small step back but kept eye contact.

"Will you?" Sakura asked.

"I- guess." Shikamaru said.

Sakura smiled, "Thank you."

**-NEXTGEN-**

"Nar- Naruto- we have tw- two days to finish our paper." Hinata said.

Naruto nods, "I know and I am sorry I couldn't come over yesterday. How about at lunch we work on it?" Naruto asked.

Hinata blushing nods, "Al- Alright."

Naruto smiles, "You're the best Hinata."

Hinata nearly fainted from that comment but was caught by Tenten and Ino. Naruto wonders off to chat to Choji and Kiba, Sasuke was reading a book at his desk. Ino and Tenten cared to Hinata, but Ino saw Shikamaru and Sakura walk in.

'So is she into Shikamaru or Sasuke?' Ino thought.

Sakura waved at Shikamaru, sorta like saying bye and wondered over to her friends. Tenten began explaining to Sakura why Hinata was so red and dizzy. Ino kept a small glare and turned her gaze to Shikamaru.

'Shikamaru doesn't seem like Sakura's type. Maybe he is just being a friend.' Ino thought.

Ino watched Shikamaru sit at his desk and turn to the new girl, Temari. Ino remembered at the beginning of the year Temari transferred from Suna Academy on the other end of the city.

"Yo, Ino. Are you alright?" Tenten asked.

Ino turned, "Oh sorry I am a bit lost in space today." Ino lied.

Shikamaru smiles at Temari and she smiles at him, "So we are almost done with this paper and we won't be spending a whole lot of time together." Temari admitted.

Shikamaru nods, "That is true."

Temari pokes his arm, "How about we go for coffee this Saturday. There is a new place near Ichiraku Ramen, I heard around my neighborhood its great." She offered.

Shikamaru slightly blushed, "As in a date?"

Temari blushed too, "Um- if you wanna call it that."

Shikamaru smiled, "Sure. I'd like that."

Temari smiles at him, "Great pick me up at seven."

**-NEXTGEN-**

Sasuke and Sakura were working in the library during their free period on their paper. They had nearly completed most of it, however there were a few more pages to write and it was Sasuke's turn to write.

"Um- Sasuke." Sakura said.

He looked up.

"Um- Shikamaru and I talked." Sakura said.

Sasuke looked confused, "About?"

"You," She said looking at him, "I am just a little concerned."

"About?" Sasuke asked repeating what he said before.

"You. You are stubborn and really hard to get along, but divide you from everyone else and you are an amazing guy." Sakura said.

Sasuke put his pencil down, "What are you saying?"

Sakura looked a bit nervous, "Shikamaru told me about how when you two were like brothers and the day when you lost your parents. I- I know you are still alone, even if your brother is around. I just hate- seeing you so upset." Sakura said.

Sasuke looked a bit shocked seeing Sakura starting to cry, "Sakura."

"I- am hopeless. I am crying in front of you, Sasuke. I am an idiot." Sakura said rubbing her eyes.

Sasuke grabbed her hands, "Stop."

She looked confused, "Sa- Sasuke."

Sasuke looked at her, "The truth is I am alone. I've been alone since they were killed when I was ten, it's been hard. I wanted people around but I don't want to loose them like my parents. So I kept my distance." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke," Sakura said.

Sasuke looked down but then at her green eyes, "I've learned by being near people again how I shouldn't be alone nor afraid anymore. I need people in my life again, I need someone to be there for me. I don't just need Shikamaru as a friend again- I also need someone I deeply care about." Sasuke said.

"A girlfriend?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke nods slowly, "Yeah."

"Oh," She said sadly.

Sasuke turned back to her, "Sakura."

"Yes, Sasuke." She replied.

Sasuke looked at her and began to lean close to her, and she suddenly blushed a bright shade of red. She leaned in as well, and then their lips touched. Sasuke held onto her and she held onto his face. Sasuke pulled back slowly and went back to work.

"Sasuke- I- um." Sakura said sorta stunned.

Sasuke's left hand held onto Sakura's right hand, "Yeah."

"Are we- did you just?" Sakura was confused.

Sasuke smiled, "Yeah."

**-NEXTGEN-**

Ino was wondering the hallways and bumped into a shadowed figure, she fell onto her butt hard. She was angry first she finds out how shady Sakura has been and now this. Ino rises quickly to face this person.

"Watch where you-!" She stopped.

Before her was a handsome looking teenager, he looked new because we wore a different uniform. It was likely he was going on a tour of the school for the first time. Ino then blushed and saw him hold his hand out.

"I am so sorry, please forgive me." He said.

Ino nods, "OK." She said.

"Oh where are my manners, my name is Sai." Sai introduced.

"I- I am Ino, Ino Yamanaka." Ino said.

Sai smiles, "Nice to meet you Ino. I hope we'll see each other soon." Sai said.

"You transferring here?" Ino asked.

Sai nods, "Starting Monday I'll be attending Konoha High." Sai said with a smile.

Ino smiles, "Well I hope we end up in the same class."

"Yes, I do too." Sai said.

**-NEXTGEN-**

Sakura waits for Ino after school, she sees her friend walking out. Ino didn't seem mad when she saw Sakura, which made Sakura a bit confused. So when Ino walked over with a smile it made Sakura worried.

"Everything alright?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, why?" Ino asked.

"Well I am sure you have heard about Sasuke and I." Sakura said.

Ino smiles, "No big deal. Yeah Sasuke was cute, but I'm over it." Ino said.

Sakura looked confused, "Really?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I mean cold and mysterious guys aren't my type." Ino winked.

Sakura smiles, "Well I am glad. I want to stay being your friend and I didn't want a guy to stop that." Sakura said.

Ino smiles, "Well Bill- Board Brow we'll always be friends."

"Right, Ino- Pig." Sakura smiles.

The two girls laughed and walked onward together.

**Look forward to the next chapter! Also review for more!**


	6. Chapter 6: Trapped

**I do not own Naruto! I only own the storyline I am creating! Please review and favorite if you like it!**

Konoha High

Chapter Six: Trapped

In Principal Tsuande's office stood Shikamaru, Sakura, and Naruto. All three were called into the school early, this week was the week of the sports fair. Which means a lot of the sports clubs will be competing with other schools. Since Shikamaru and Sakura are apart of the Student Council they had to be there, Naruto was because of a tardy he had.

"Now, all I need you to do is make sure all clubs has their equipment they need. Also make sure everyone is where they are suppose to me." Tsuande said.

She hands Shikamaru a clipboard, "Uh?" He said.

"This is a list of the clubs and members, so you can keep record of who goes where." Tsuande said.

Sakura nods, "Is the equipment shack unlocked?"

Tsuande shook her head, "Here is the key. I trust you with it." She said.

Naruto glanced at Tsuande, "So granny Tsuande what is my job?"

Tsuande glares, "Naruto you do not disrespect your principal like that. And your job is to follow whatever orders Sakura and Shikamaru say."

Naruto glances to see both Shikamaru and Sakura slightly chuckling. Tsuande dismissed the three off to do their jobs. Shikamaru stared at the clip board and yawned, Sakura looked at her friend.

"You alright?" Sakura asked.

"Hm, oh yeah. I keep forgetting how much work Student Council is." Shikamaru said.

Naruto moans, "If you hate it than quit." Naruto said.

"Hey, I didn't want to be in it. Tsuande put me in it." Shikamaru said.

Sakura smiled, "I remember. We should go around the clubs and make sure everyone is there." She said.

Shikamaru yawns again, "Sure."

**-NARUTOHIGH-**

"Alright, time for the basketball team." Shikamaru said pointing to the basketball court.

Sakura nods and motions Naruto to follow, "Come on we've only done two clubs."

"I am so tired." Naruto complained.

"Now he is sounding like me." Shikamaru chuckled.

They reach the basketball team and the boys turned seeing the three. Suddenly a large eye brow boy rushes over to Sakura, he holds onto her hand and kisses it. Sakura punches him and basically hides behind Naruto and Shikamaru.

"But- Sakura?" He said.

"No means no, Lee." Sakura said.

Shikamaru smirked, "Well Rock Lee is present."

A boy looking similar to Hinata took a small step over to them, "Who are you and what are you doing during our practice?" He asked.

"You're Neji right, Neji Hyuga?" Sakura asked.

He nods, "Correct now answer my question." Neji said.

"Relax pal, we are apart of the Student Council. We are just making sure everyone is here and see if you need any new equipment for the games today." Shikamaru said.

Neji turned to Shikamaru, "Oh of course. We do need some more basketballs, the ones we use are flat so getting brand new ones would be grateful." Neji said.

Shikamaru wrote that down on his clip board, "Alright after we make our rounds we'll bring brand new basketballs." He said.

Neji bowed his head respective, "Thank you."

"Welcome," Shikamaru said.

Neji pulls Lee away from Sakura, to return them to practice. Sakura turns to Shikamaru, she was exhaling and Naruto sighed.

"Alright we need to go to two more clubs and then head to the sport shed." Shikamaru said.

**-NARUTOHIGH-**

Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sakura finished their rounds and needed to go to the sport shed to collect some stuff for the clubs for their games today. Shikamaru held onto the clipboard and sighed reading what all they need to gain.

"This will be a drag." Shikamaru said.

"Come on Shikamaru, with all three of us we'll get done in no time." Sakura said.

"Yeah," Naruto said.

"This is such a pain." Shikamaru said.

Sakura unlocked the shed and took a small step in, "Man its hot in this building."

"Well there isn't AC connected into it." Shikamaru said.

"So how are we going to do it?" Naruto asked.

Shikamaru grabbed a box of field hockey sticks, "Give this to Kiba's team and come right back. Sakura and I will look for the other items we need." Shikamaru said.

Naruto moans, "Why me?"

"Because Tsuande-sama said you have to listen to us." Sakura said winking.

Naruto sighs, "Fine."

Naruto walks off and when he did the two laughed and entered the small building looking around.

"Man it really is hot in here." Sakura said.

Shikamaru nods, "Let's hurry before we over heat." Shikamaru said.

Sakura nods, "Yeah but on the up side the wind feels nice."

Shikamaru agrees, "Yeah."

Suddenly as the two were sweating looking for the equipment they needed the door slammed shut loudly. Both students looked up at the door. Sakura ran over and began beating on it, she was screaming for help whereas Shikamaru took a seat down.

"It's no use." He said.

"What?" She asked.

"No one is over here, and I doubt anyone could hear us anyways." He continued.

Sakura sighed, "Now what?"

"Naruto will be back, he'll get us out." Shikamaru said.

"And if he doesn't?" Sakura asked.

"We don't hope that." Shikamaru said.

**-NARUTOHIGH-**

It has been fifteen minutes since they've been locked in that shed. Sakura felt the sweat on her face drip, she rubbed her face of the sweat and turned to Shikamaru. He was using the clipboard as a fan. He sees her looking at him so he hands her the clip board.

"Here cool off." He said.

"Shika-maru?" She said.

"Take it." He said.

Sakura grabbed it and used the clipboard to fan herself, the small cool air it created felt good. Sakura turned to Shikamaru, he pulled his knees up and had his arms resting on them. She moved a little bit over and sat next to him.

"How long has it been?" Sakura asked.

"Almost twenty minutes, we- if we are in here longer we might be passed out by then." Shikamaru said.

"Due to the oxygen level?" Sakura asked.

He nods, "If there was one of us- we wouldn't have that problem." Shikamaru said.

His face was red, and it was likely her face was red too. She leaned against a few boxes and sighed, she looked off to the right and then remembered her cell phone was on her. She ran over to where she stood when the door shut.

She found it in a box, "Shikamaru- my phone!" She said.

Shikamaru nods, "Call someone." He ordered.

Sakura nods, "I am calling Ino."

Shikamaru nods, "Alright."

Sakura hopes her friends answers her cell, she knows that they are usually not allowed to have their phones on them but this was important. Sakura heard the ringing and ringing and felt hopeless but then she heard a voice.

"Sakura? What?" Ino asked over the phone.

"Get help! Shikamaru and I- we're trapped in the sport shed." Sakura said.

"What? It's stuck?" Ino asked.

"Yes and its very hot in here, I'm not sure how much longer we can handle it." Sakura said.

"Alright I am going to-." Ino was cut off.

Sakura was confused and looked at her phone, the battery was dead. Sakura looked from the phone to Shikamaru, he was silent and now he was slummed over where he sat. Sakura quickly ran over to him, she felt him. He had a weak pulse.

"Shika- Shikamaru?" Sakura asked.

Nothing.

"Shikamaru!" She shouts.

Sakura turned to the door and began slamming onto it and screamed for help. Her cries and begs were loud, she hit and hit against the door and slowly fell onto the floor. She realized she was so over heated that she wasn't even crying.

"We- need out." She mumbles.

Her eyes slowly begin to close but then she hears voices, "She called from in there! Hurry!" It was Ino.

Sakura forced herself to stand, "Help!"

They heard her, "Stay back miss we are going to knock the door down."

She did as the man said and walked back to Shikamaru, the door came down with a loud thud. Sakura felt the cool air against her sweating face, in came EMTs with their medical equipment. They carried both Sakura and Shikamaru out of the shed. Sakura, weakly, saw the students from her class outside staring in concern. She was placed on a gurney and saw Sasuke run over concerned like.

"Sas-uke." Sakura said weakly.

Sasuke holds onto her hand, "I'm here." He said smiling.

Sakura look over at Shikamaru on his gurney, he had a mask on his face and he seemed to gain some color. He was still unconscious but he was breathing. Next to the gurney was Ino, Temari, and Choji. The three attempted to be with Shikamaru as they lifted him into the squad but weren't allowed, the only was allowed was Asuma. Sakura was being lifted into the squad and saw Tsuande.

"Can- he come?" Sakura asked looking at her principal.

Tsuande nods, "Sasuke go with Sakura."

"Thank you miss." Sasuke said and entered the squad.

The EMTs closed the back doors and they drove off at a quick rate, standing their feeling guilty was Naruto. He looked at the two squads driving off with his friends. He turned seeing Tsuande walking over and she put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'd like to know where you were during this?" She asked.

"At the field hockey, I was giving Kiba his hockey sticks." Naruto said.

Tsuande nods, "We'll talk later."

She leaves Naruto alone as the students began to disappear off into their own directions.

**Look forward to the next chapter! Also review for more!**


	7. Chapter 7: Recovery

**I do not own Naruto! I only own the storyline I am creating! Please review and favorite if you like it!**

Naruto Kohona High

Chapter Seven: Recovery

Sakura laid in her hospital bed, she glanced over seeing Sasuke sleeping in the chair near her bed. She sees her cell phone on a charger on a little nightstand surrounded by flowers.

'What time is it?' Sakura thought.

She moved her right hand and grabbed it, she didn't want to move her left hand due to the IV giving her more liquid in her system. She felt pain in her body as she moved back to how she laid looking at her phone.

'4 o'clock? I've been asleep for six hours?' Sakura thought.

"Sak- Sakura?" Sasuke moaned as he awaken.

Sakura turned seeing her "boyfriend" wake up, he rubbed his eyes and looked directly at her. He looked worried as he held onto her left hand softly. Sakura formed a smile.

"Sasuke." Sakura said.

He smiled, "You had me as well as everyone else worried."

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"Don't you remember what happened?" Sasuke asked.

"I remember being locked up but not getting here." Sakura said.

"Once you got into the squad you passed out, you were so dehydrated your body couldn't function. So the doctors gave you an IV to help." Sasuke said.

Sakura nods, "Oh okay."

Sakura smiles at Sasuke, the two had a moment of sweet and utter romance. Sakura turned her head to see some flowers from Ino and Choji then suddenly an image of Ino, Choji, and Temari by Shikamaru's gurney came back to her.

"Shikamaru-! Is he-!" Sakura shouted.

Sasuke calmed her down, "Shikamaru is fine."

Sakura exhaled calmly, "Good."

"He has been resting in the room next door, Ino came in and said he has been sleeping for a long time." Sasuke said.

Sakura nods, "Oh."

Sasuke kisses her forehead, "Don't worry. He'll be fine."

**-NARUTOHIGH-**

Temari sat in Shikamaru's room, she sat by his bed. She looked at the IV and then to the sleeping face. Choji was stuffing his face in, as he sat in the corner of the room. Ino sat on the other side, being the concern friend he has.

"He's gonna be fine, right?" Temari asked looking up.

Choji swollows his chips, "Of course he will be. He's Shikamaru Nara after all." Choji said.

Ino smiled at Choji's comment, "Yeah he'll be fine. Shikamaru would probably say how troublesome it would be to die anyways, he is a fighter." Ino said.

Temari nods, "Yeah."

A knock at the door startled them, "Hey kids."

It was Asuma, the teacher at their school and Shikamaru's legal guardian. He came back from his smoke break outside the hospital since the hospital has a no smoking policy.

"Asuma sensei," Choji said.

Asuma smiles, "You should head home. I will keep an eye on you and I promise I'll call your parents if any change."

Ino and Choji smile, yet Temari did not because Asuma does not know her nor her parents. Though the teacher smiles at the Suna transfer student and holds his phone out.

"You can give me your home number and I'll call you with updates, Temari." Asuma said.

"Um thank you," Temari said programing her number into Asuma's phone.

Asuma nods, "My pleasure."

"See you later Asuma sensei," Ino said.

Asuma waves seeing the three leave Shikamaru's room. Asuma sighs and welcomes himself to sit in the seat Temari once sat in. He glanced at his god son and then to the outside through the hospital window.

"Ah, Shikamaru you should see the clouds." Asuma said smirking.

**-NARUTOHIGH-**

Sakura felt better after a few moments and wanted to see how Shikamaru was doing, though Sasuke as well as the nurses declined her idea to see her friend. Sakura, however, was so concerned and worried over her friend she couldn't bare it.

"Sakura, the doctors say-." Sasuke said.

"I want to see him, just for a few moments. Sasuke, I am worried." Sakura said.

"He's fine, Ino said so." Sasuke said.

Sakura started tearing up, "But you weren't locked in there. You weren't concerned when he blacked out." Sakura said.

Sasuke holds onto her hand, "Hey he's fine."

"Please." Sakura said.

"I'll talk to the nurse," Sasuke said, "See if I can get you a few moments."

Sakura smiled, "Thank you."

**-NARUTOHIGH-**

Naruto was walking down the hallway and saw Sakura in a green hospital shirt and pants leaving her room. She had her IV still connected and was being helped by Sasuke out of her room.

"Whoa, where are you two going?" Naruto asked.

"Nar- Naruto?" Sakura asked.

Naruto stared at Sakura, "Ye- Yeah."

Sasuke looked at Naruto, "She is worried about Shikamaru. So I am taking her over to visit." Sasuke said.

"Oh, well I guess I'll follow. Oh and Sakura-chan." Naruto said.

"Yes?" She asked.

Naruto looks at her for a split second, "I am glad you're alright."

She smiles, "Me too."

The three walk to the room right next door to Sakura's room, they knock and hear a firm voice telling them to enter. Once they enter they see a shoji board on the bed and both Asuma and Shikamaru playing shoji.

"Yo," Shikamaru said.

Sakura nearly busted into tears, "Shikamaru-! You're alright!" She shouts.

Shikamaru rubs his ears, "Yeah and not deaf. So don't yell or I'll have a headache." Shikamaru said.

Asuma laughed, "Seems like your feeling better. I am going to take a step outside." Asuma said.

"Smoke break again, Asuma?" Shikamaru asked.

Asuma waves leaving the teens alone with Shikamaru. Sasuke looked at the shoji board, whoever was white lost and whoever was black won. Sasuke assumed the white was Asuma since Shikamaru has never lost a round of shoji to him.

"How are you feeling?" Sasuke asked.

"Hm, alright. I mean I do actually have a headache but its slight. The doctor says its normal and will go away soon." Shikamaru said.

Sakura sighs, "Thank goodness."

Naruto nods, "I was worried."

Shikamaru looks at them, "I guess I would be too but I was out for the most of it. So anyone wanna fill me in, that would be great?" Shikamaru said picking up an rubik's cube from Asuma.

"Well Sakura would know what happened." Sasuke said turning to Sakura.

Sakura nods, "Right. Um right after I called for help my battery died, I noticed you weren't moving and found out you passed out. I freaked out and- I began screaming and crying for help. I nearly fainted until I heard voices coming in our direction. Which was help, they got us out and brought us here." Sakura said.

Naruto looked down feeling guilty about something, and Shikamaru nods playing with his cube.

"Hm, alright." Shikamaru said.

Sakura looked at him, "Just alright?"

Shikamaru nods, "Yeah. I am glad you called for help, it was brilliant. My mind was so fogged out I couldn't think straight in there. My mind kept focusing on my dad, my mom, school, the stupid Student Council, then of course trying to figure out how to keep you safe."

Sakura looked at Shikamaru in shock, "Shika-."

"You're one of my good friends, Sakura. I knew the oxygen for two people in the room would run out quicker, I guess with my overwhelming mind that I helped you out with some extra seconds of air." Shikamaru said as he completed the cube.

"Shikamaru, that sounds so unlike you." Sasuke said.

Shikamaru smirked, "Of maybe I am growing up."

Sakura smiles, "Thank you then. I'll prepay you somehow."

"No thanks, really." Shikamaru said.

Naruto kept looking down, he remained silent. Sasuke looked at Naruto and then noticed Shikamaru was giving him some kind of stare as well. Sakura, though, seemed completely clueless of this.

"So, Naruto. Are you alright?" Shikamaru spoke.

Naruto looks up, "Shikamaru?"

"So tell me, why didn't you come back?" Shikamaru asked.

**Tell me what you think for chapter seven! There will be more!**


End file.
